Eobard Thawne (Earth-77)
Malcolm Edward Thawne (born February 18, 1985) is the half-brother of Barry Allen and a Metahuman Speedster. years killing his father, after he witnessed him murder his step-mother when he was a teenager, Malcolm joined the CCPD as a Police detective while secretly acting as a criminal. while working at the CCPD, a giant thundercloud appeared and Malcolm was struck by a mysterious purple lightning, falling comatose for a year. When he woke up from his coma, he discovered that he had developed superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he began acting as a supervillain known as Dark Flash, stylized as the Dark Speedster. Personality |-|As a Civilian= It is presumed Malcolm was an innocent, carefree child before his father murdered his girlfriend, and grew up alone in darkness. As a result, Malcolm became a antisocial, ruthless, remorseless, arrogant individual. |-|As a Police detective= As a Police detective, Malcolm presents himself as a courageous and selfless man, a person who always wants to do good and would have sacrificed his own life so that another could have lived, Malcolm has a rather dry sense of humor. and has no qualms doing the morally gray. Ultimately, this show how Malcolm was a master manipulator and actor. |-|As Dark Flash= As Dark Flash and the person he really is, He a twisted, demented, cruel, sadistic, ruthless, remorseless, immoral, manipulative, and arrogant individual. and is somewhat short tempered and unstable, which can be seen in his numerous threats to Barry Allen and the rest of Barry's loved ones whenever his plans start to fail, attempting to kill seemingly on a whim. Malcolm has been shown to be very egotistical, as after his victory against The Flash he proceeded to parade Flash's body to Central City News, where he displayed it to the media like a hunting trophy, proclaiming himself to be "The fastest man alive." He then hauled the unconscious Flash to the Central City Police Department, gloating to the assembled officers, and revealing in their helplessness as he caught dozens of bullets with his speed. Finally, he carried Barry's body back to S.T.A.R. Labs, showcasing him to Wells and also mocking Wells for believing that The Flash was going to defeat him. After kidnapping Wally in exchange for Barry's speed and letting her go, he was smug and confident, even after Dr. Wells threatened him he showed no concern or worry for his safety, instead he just smirked at him smugly. Malcolm's smugness has proven to be his one point of vulnerability when, in, the midst of gloating about his victory to the team, he let his guard down long enough that he was shot by a speed-dampening dart. Malcolm is also shown to be rather arrogant, confident, and somewhat sadistic, mocking his enemies for their vain attempts to stop him and not understand his plans or the fall-out of their own actions, During his first encounter with The Flash, Malcolm was arrogant and somewhat overconfident, believing The Flash couldn't keep up with him. Despite his superior speed, Barry outsmarted Malcolm, beat him unconscious and imprisoned him. Malcolm was also very laid-back about what happens to him, though this usually happened when he believed that his plan will not be affected. Even when confronted with the combined forces of The Flash, Batman and Superman, Malcolm showed absolutely no signs of fear or concern and instead smirked, remarking "this would be fun". Malcolm is also horribly sadistic, enjoying the fear and terror in his helpless prey with obvious and somewhat animalistic satisfaction. His sense of humor is extremely vile as he can take that hope away from them afterwards. Malcolm is also exceptionally psychotic, as he shows absolutely no remorse or regret in his use of other people, meta-humans or otherwise, treating them as disposable pawns to further his goals. He casually references the amount of people he's killed to Iris. Some question if he was still human, and Wells says he might be. This is indeed proven true when he attempted to kill Barry, however spares Barry for the plea of Iris, proving Malcolm is capable of love. After abducting Iris, he was somewhat trusting of Iris, letting roam around his lair in his absence. He was also expressed a desire for the two of them to live together, much to Iris's chagrin. Malcolm's shown to be protective of Iris, brutally murdering Icicle after he tried killing her. However, he warned her not to try freeing his masked prisoner or he'd kill him. While he was angered that Iris managed to send a message to the team about Dark Flash using Rupture to ambush and kill the officers at Jitters, he did not harm her and instead went to kill the officers himself. However, Malcolm showed to be impatient in his relationship with Iris, genuinely refusing to understand why wouldn't she love him anymore after he was revealed as Dark Flash. Tired of arguing with Iris, Malcolm gives her an ultimatum; stay with him and be protected, or go back to her friends, only to be treated with no mercy should they ever meet again. However, when Iris ultimately chose her friends over him, Malcolm's good side was completely erased. He appears to suffer from some degree of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, as witnessed during his fight with The Flash who used cardboard cutouts of his father, step-mother, which triggered invasive memories of his step-mother's murder. These invasive memories are characteristic of someone suffering from PTSD. He constantly has flashes to his traumatic experiences, either his father killing his step-mother, the orphanage he was placed in, having lost time and reality of the present, leaving him off guard. Iris unknowingly caused him to experience these flashes more frequently, as her words would constantly remind him of these events. During these episodes Malcolm tends to be more wild, impulsive, and far less tactical than he usually is, and acts in a deranged manner more akin to that of a feral animal. Malcolm's psychopathic mind proved to be so severe that he would do the most insane and drastic measures to prove a point. One example is his laboring under the idea that he and Barry's similar backgrounds and histories make them the same person. Due to the fact that Barry never witnessed his girlfriend's actual death, he was not completely consumed by the darkness like Malcolm was, and Malcolm is determined to prove that they are essentially the same being in their essence. He attempts to do this by forcing Barry to confront his inner darkness on multiple occasions, one of the most notable being the battle against Black Siren. Having to face off against the mirror image of his friend was one of Malcolm's more poetic and disturbing ways of bringing Barry closer to the madness and darkness that had all but consumed him. When this failed to work, Malcolm then forced Barry to watch as he killed his father, Henry Allen in the same room in which Nora was murdered sixteen years prior. This also shows Malcolm's taste for dark humor and irony when sadistically pushing his enemies over the edge, psychologically speaking. This was Malcolm's final point to prove to Barry. And based on the latter's rage, grief, and desire to kill him equaling that of his desire to kill Thawne at the time of his capture a year earlier, Malcolm's psychological problems do not in any way exceed his intelligence, able to manipulate Barry Allen constantly to his own ends. Despite being classified as a psychopath, Malcolm has had moments where he fit more the description of a sociopath. This is based on his ability to form emotional attachments to those around him, perverse and twisted though they may be. It wasn't until Iris completely rejected him for the monster that he was that he gave up on any remaining attachments to others, thus embracing the true nature of a psychopath. Overall Malcolm is a sociopath, he is not a psychopath because he has shown the ability to feel love and compassion, however, like most sociopaths, the ability for him to feel love and compassion is very limited. Before his father killed his step-mother and girlfriend, he was caring and normal child, proving he was not a true psychopath. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Negative Speed Force connection/Metahuman physiology:' After being hit by a mysterious red lightning, Malcolm gained a connection to the Negative Speed Force; a mysterious negative energy field. His DNA was altered and cells supercharge with enormous amounts of electricity, augmenting his physiology to beyond peak human condition and obtaining a lean-built frame to properly handle his powers. To which, he is unaffected by high friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact caused by his abilities. By directly access the Negative Speed Force, he can use more advanced capacities, as well as access other abilities the normal Speed Force does not grant. His powers make Malcolm is arguably one of the most powerful characters shown in the Multiverse, with only The Flash capable of equaling him. **'Superhuman Speed:' Malcolm is able to move at levels of speed well above Mach 13.2, leaving Barry Allen's initial speed not nearly able to keep up. As explained by Harrison Wells, this is because with each stride of his legs, his feet spend less time on the floor than Barry, thus propelling him even faster. Using this speed, he can easily move on vertical structures and ceilings. Barry said that he's so fast that he could kill everyone in the police precinct in a millisecond, describing Dark Flash as "somebody that even I can't keep up with". he was able to snap the necks of nearly every person in Jitters in less than a second. Upon his and Barry's first encounter, despite Barry's own speed exceeding his other speedster enemies, his own movements were still slow-motion in comparison to Dark Flash, who effortlessly countered and outmaneuvered the original Barry. He later showed equal dominance against the veteran speedster Jay Garrick and simultaneously against Barry and Wally. While running, the speed-force noise that he emits has a very strong thunderous clap. He has stated he is faster than Superman. ***'Speed mirages:' Thawne can use his speed to make it appear like he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies and then catch them off guard. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Malcolm's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. His body's enhanced stamina allows him to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. Therefore, he is also adapted to the extreme amounts of force exerted on him while he is moving at super speed, as well as the extreme temperatures and lessened amount of breathable air. **'Enhanced mental process:' Malcolm's speed enhances and extends to his mental capacities, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Even while using his raw speed, he can clearly think, react to events, and perform actions long before normal humans can perceive them. This lets him learn in a small fraction of the normal time, and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. ***'Speed Mind:' By tapping into the Negative Speed Force with his brain, Malcolm has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Malcolm's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than a normal human. Dark Flash was able to catch every single bullet launched at him by the entire police force with ease, using only a single hand. He easily saw and countered a bolt of lightning hurled at him by Barry and likewise caught every single bullet launched at him by the entire police force with ease, while using a single hand. **'Enhanced Strength:' Presumably due to his greatly enhanced connection to the Negative Speed Force, Malcolm showed the ability to effortlessly exert great strength and force even without utilizing his speed, enough to lift fully grown humans over his head with only one arm, without any strain or effort. From a stationary position, he was able to throw The Flash several yards away with one arm. and even able to easily break Barry's spine with one strike. Combined with his efficient fighting skills, Malcolm was able to deal severe bodily harm with only a few blows. As means of intimidation and/or restraining, he has repeatedly been shown able to easily hold down, or even pick up, a full-grown adult with a single hand, usually by their necks. He was also was able to effortlessly break a man's neck. **'Superhuman Agility:' Malcolm is incredibly agile, able to change direction immediately. This allows him to make sharp turns on city streets without sliding or losing his balance. and being able to make sharp turns and easily maneuver while moving at immense speed. His great agility also allows him to easily perform acrobatic movements in combat, able to flip in midair when throwing The Flash's lighting back at him, as well as fight confidently while free falling. **'Superhuman durability:' Malcolm's connection to the Negative Speed Force enhanced his durability above that of human, allowing him to easily recover from attack and exertion much quicker than normal and survive impacts that would be fatal or at least permanently disabling to normal humans. It was much harder to stun him when he is using his abilities as he can take multiple hits while moving and not be knocked down or stopped in his tracks. This also allowed him to survive being rammed into by The Flash and sent flying across several blocks, bouncing along the streets while doing so, all without being harmed. He was also hardly fazed after falling from the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs. During his fight with Barry, he fell to the ground from hundreds of meters in the air with no noticeable injuries, and quickly resumed viciously pummeling Barry. Malcolm could effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. After being smacked by the Kryptonian/Kandorian Hybrid Supergirl, Malcolm was able to stand up without struggle seconds later. **'Accelerated perception:' Malcolm's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. This ability allows Malcolm to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. allowing him to easily keep up with and perceive the movements of other speedsters while they are at super speed themselves even when he himself is not. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Malcolm has dramatically heightened healing capacities. This is caused by his body's molecules moving at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions responsible for metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal itself in hours or days with little to no treatment or therapy. Even normally permanent damage to his body, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. His body also has a heightened resistance to any sickness, disease, toxins, and poisons, and even when injected with 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, Malcolm was only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. Also Despite being shot by Wells with a serum to dampen his speed, Malcolm almost instantly recovered and ran off before the serum could take full effect, showing no signs of having been slowed down by the serum. His augmented cellular repair also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while likewise extending his health and longevity. ***'Longevity:' Malcolm, like Barry and Wally, has a greatly extend lifespan, bordering on ageless immortality. This is made possible due to the constant rejuvenation of his cells by his "Accelerated healing factor". **'Interdimensional travel:' Another more advanced ability, Malcolm is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals between dimensions, allowing him to travel to different universes. If desired, Thawne can also bring others with him, Malcolm is powerful enough to create breaches with his own speed. He was able to open a portal with a simple punching motion. **'Bodily vibration:' Malcolm has the ability to vibrate some or all of his cells and overall parts of his body on command, with varying effects based on the speed and intensity of the vibrational energy he uses. Being able to move any part of his body at varying speed and intensity, He is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force. as well as to distort his vocal cords to a deep growl to disguise it. This caused him to be able to further conceal his identity, His vibrations are more powerful than other speedsters, causing the electricity on his body to constantly show when he is vibrating himself. His intangibility is lethal to living creatures, allowing him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrates and phases his arm through them, which is a signature move for villainous speedsters like himself. However he could also harmlessly pass through people, Dark Flash is also capable of effortlessly phasing through walls. He could use vibrations to generate inhuman force while attacking, even when not using super speed, allowing him simulate superhuman strength by generating enough force to send people flying through the air or punch a gaping hole through someone, Vibrating allowed him to generate the force of a buzzsaw, allowing him to smash the mechanized grapple hook restraint fired from the B.O.O.T., ***'Seismokinesis:' By vibrating at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, Malcolm can create tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target he touches, even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds and cause it to shatter. This can lead to many effects such as molecular combustion upon physical contact with the target. These tremors were powerful enough to bring a whole bridge down. ***'Invisibility:' Malcolm can vibrate his body so fast that that he can no longer be perceived by the human eye. ***'Phasing:' By vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air, Malcolm can physically phase through solid objects. He can even phase people through things. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, as it shorted out Mason Bridge's computer. His efficiency with this skill has continued to grow as he became able to use it in phase through the highly complex material of carbine while in another universe that's vibrational frequencies differed from his own. His intangibility was lethal to living creatures, allowed him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrated and phased his arm through them, which is a signature move for villainous speedsters like himself. However he could also harmlessly pass through people, as he did with Trickster. **'Superhuman momentum:' By building up enough physical force from any part of his body, Dark Flash is able to deal very punishing blows. This ability allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease and not experience any strain. With one punch, he was able to send Barry Allen flying over a building. and able to reduce Barry to a bloody mess in seconds with his deadly strikes, and even break his spine, causing paralysis. Even with Barry's rapid healing, the damage inflicted on him was noticeably prolonged, is shown that even when not moving at super speed, Dark Flash can hit with inhuman force while vibrating, which causes him to generate purple electricity when attacking and simulate having superhuman strength while attacking. This allowed him to punch and shove Mason Bridge into the air several feet and up into a ceiling before punching a gaping, bloody hole into his chest. While at super speed, He notably was able to throw The Flash across an entire office space and out a window. he effortlessly snapped the necks of every police officer in less than a millisecond. In addition, the amount of force he generated better protected him from injury, allowing him to effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. **'Aerokinesis:' Malcolm can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can create vortexes to suffocate people or extinguish fires by creating a vortex around from running around them. He can create large and strong tornados, able to repel targets. He can completely removing the physical force from massive tidal waves, stabilize a giant singularity, or create F5 tornadoes, by running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Malcolm also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. ***'Flight:' Malcolm can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, Dark Flash has been able to fly just as other metas do because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Negative Speed Force also allows him to run in friction-less environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. **'Electrokinesis:' When moving at high enough speeds, Malcolm can produce purple electricity from his body. which can cause electric technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. and which he can learned to manipulate. and use it in any way he chooses. While running at super speed, purple static emanates off of him. His lightning is so powerful than while vibrating himself will produce a powerful aura of purple lightning from his body that always emanates off of him, whether he is moving at super speed or not. He could use this in combination with his ability to phase through objects to send static and electricity directly into it or with his ability to move and vibrate fast enough to increase the physical damage he causes, to further the effectiveness and applications of these abilities. It is possible that this he used this to short circuit Mason Bridge's computer from the inside while phasing his hand through it, as his hand had purple electric aura on it while he did so. He could also manipulate electricity by touching it, as when Barry tried hurling lightning at Malcolm, he managed to grab and hold the lightning as if it were a tangible object and hurl it back at him. When he grabbed Harrison and stabbed him with his phased arm, he was able to transfer electricity into him, causing him extreme pain. Malcolm is also capable of making his eyes glow purple, which most likely is another effect of his electrokinesis. ***'Electro-Blast:' Malcolm is capable of projecting bolts of lightning from his hands. He was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from his body to knock back The Flash. ***'Electromagnetism:' Malcolm states that metal reacts strangely around him. This is due to the electricity generated from his body magnetizing and conducting metals near him. ***'Memory Absorption:' Dark Flash is capable of using his negative electrical energy to absorb the memories of another person. This process will also rapidly age a person to their death. ***'Speed Force Absorption:' Malcolm can absorb the speed force of other speedsters, further amplifying his own speed. He can either do this by touch or stabbing another Speedster with his phasing ability and draining the power from their body, as shown when he sapped Johnny Quick and Trajectory of their speed. The more speed he absorbs, the more powerful he gets. ***'Luminescence:' Malcolm is able to generate blinding amounts of light through his Negative Speed Force lightning. ***'Fatal Touch:' Thawne can use his negative energy to rapidly age a person to death, by creating an electrical field around their head and focusing it with his hands. ***'Negate Anti-Life Equation:' Malcolm is capable of negating the effects of Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation, through physical contact of his Negative Speed Force energy. **'Shock Wave Projection:' Thawne possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the clap of his hands. **'Time travel:' Using the Negative Speed Force, speedsters such as the Dark Flash are able to conduct chronokinesis, or temporal manipulation, which allows him to travel throughout time. This lets him travel forward or backwards in time, allowing him to enter different timelines. Initially, this power was random, only accessed accidentally when under extreme stress. Thawne learned how to safely travel through time and arrive at a destination with pinpoint accuracy. He is shown able to use this power in one of two ways; either traveling to timelines independent from himself and unaffected by his actions or perform a time skip/do-over, wherein he essentially "merges" with his temporal counterpart to be fully immerse in the timeline and can change events to create new outcomes if not new timelines. ***'Reality Alteration:' Dark Flash can erase a person's entire existence by traveling back to a certain point in time and "snatching them from time". Unlike other speedsters, Thawne's reality alterations have no side-effects. ***'Time remnant construct:' Through an unknown sequence of time travel, Malcolm is able to get time remnants, versions of himself from either past, future, or aborted timelines, to assist him in his schemes. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Dark Flash to be two places at once. If desired, Malcolm can created dozens of time remnants at once. Abilities *'Acrobatics:' Due to his incredible agility, Malcolm is capable of easily performing acrobatic flips, parkour, and free running, also capable of performing skillful acrobatics in combat. *'Master of Deception:' Like most psychopaths, Malcolm is an exceptional liar. An accomplished actor, showing no physiological sign when lying that could expose his deception. He's skill in this art is so great, he can even trick other experts in this art Dark Flash was also able to deceive Barry into believing he was his best friend, and even able to deceive the entire team at S.T.A.R. Labs into believing he was an entirely different person, and their friend. He also managed to for 3 years prevent Barry's team from figuring out that he is Dark Flash. During Dr. Wells' physiological exam during which he perform a subtle lie detection exam, Malcolm quickly became aware of this and showed none of the physical signs of deceit; showing his skills a liar. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Whereas Barry relies primarily on his speed, enhanced physical force and momentum to overwhelm his slower opponents with random striking, Malcolm as Dark Flash was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. he fought Barry numerous times with minimal effort, easily beating him to near-death without any signs on slipping up or making a mistake. Dark Flash also uses powerful punches to overall cause great blunt-force trauma. He also uses his great reflexes to redirect attacks from his opponent. His punches themselves probably break the sound barrier as indicated by the sonic boom like sounds produced when he was punching Barry. Although this may have just been the resulting sound of his fist hitting Barry at such high speed. He is also shown to be able to break the neck of a fully-grown adult human in less than a millisecond. In appearance with behavior, Malcolm seems to enjoy inflicting as much pain as physically possibly when killing an opponent such a snapping his victim's spines and breaking there necks. Malcolm's attacks are often animalistic, involving breaking grown men's spines and often lifting opponents with one arm. His strength and physique alone make him a fearful opponent, but combined with the extreme momentum he can pack into his punches, Malcolm can easily overpower and defeat a variety of opponents, and is considered unstoppable and unbeatable by many. *'Intimidation:' Due to his incredible power, savagery, glowing purple eyes and voice, Malcolm commands an extremely terrifying presence, instilling fear into enemies and allies. Even able to instill terror in the most powerful of meta-humans, even in Weather Wizard who himself is more Powerful. Nearly all of the meta-humans fearfully speak of Dark Flash as a monster, and consider him unbeatable, Dark Flash's savagery and strength possibly play a factor, being able to lift grown men with one arm, which almost immediately intimidates all. Using this aspect of his demeanor Dark Flash was able to bring entire cities under his power, using psychological fear tactics such as eliminating symbols of hope to crush the spirits of the citizens, as he did with The Flash, constantly reminding central city their guardian wouldn't save them from him. After their first encounter, Barry was scared of facing him again and was traumatized from the ordeal. *'Tactician:' Dark Flash is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead, Malcolm would also utilize dirty tactics to achieve victory in the battles against his rivals, pretending to be defeated before getting up and stabbing them in the back. He would also taunt his opponents, counting on them losing control over the battlefield. *'Expert Negative Speed Force user:' Malcolm was shown to have supreme intelligence about the Negative Speed Force and its usage. He also used it fluently in combat, and can manipulate it effectively to his will. Weaknesses *'Psychological trauma:' Malcolm suffers from severe PTSD, due to him watching his father kill his step-mother. Barry utilized his past memories to induce extreme psychological trauma, in order for him to loose his focus and become more feral, thus allowing Barry to overpower him, trap him and finally unmask him. He constantly has flashes to his traumatic experiences, either his father killing his step-mother, or the orphanage he was placed in. Iris unknowingly caused him to experience these flashes more frequently, as her words would constantly remind him of these events. *'Hyper-metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Malcolm burns calories much faster than a normal person. This requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of such render him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as his body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. Likewise, even a highly concentrated drug or toxin will only affect him for a few seconds of before completely wearing off. As seen drinking champagne and not getting him drunk, and eating big belly burger a lot. *'Anti-speedster weapons:' the Batman has an arsenal of anti-speedster guns, which would allow to momentarily slow Malcolm down, temporarily damaging his connection to the Negative Speed Force. However, Malcolm showed himself resistant to the weapon, restoring his powers in a mere moment. *'Cold temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Malcolm is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Malcolm's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. Malcolm also seems to be weakened or at least momentarily stunned when Killer Frost used her Metahuman freezing powers on Dark Flash. to save The Flash, However, his powers allowed him to shortly afterwards break free and recover enough to speed away. *'Electricity absorption:' Malcolm's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules and allows him to accelerate his movement. This electricity charges his cells, which gives him his speed. Should Malcolm be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his enhanced speed power. However, this power is genetically coded to his DNA, meaning he is incapable of losing his potential for enhanced speed, but the electricity in his body is needed to jump start it. If this electricity is absorbed by another source, such as in the case with the electricity vampire Blackout, all Malcolm's powers will be suppressed, including his healing and accelerated perception. Much like an electrical device, which needs to recharge, he must electrify himself to a great extent in order to jump start his powers once more. *'Force fields:' Malcolm is incapable of penetrating through an energy field powerful enough. *'Nanites': When he was shot with a nanite dart, he lost his powers for a short amount of time even though Bruce said it'd take away his speed for "quite awhile", and he could somewhat vibrate, allowing him to phase them out of his body, instantly restoring his powers. *'Kinetic energy absorption:' Because Malcolm's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Mortal wounds:' Despite his enhanced healing, Malcolm can still potentially be killed by massive enough damage done to vital organs like his heart or brain. *'Carbyne:' Malcolm's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past it. *'Time Wraiths/Black Flash:' Like many other speedsters, Malcolm has come to fear the Time Wraiths and does whatever he can to avoid their wrath. He's also shown to be terrified of the Black Flash, breaking down when it neared, shaking and hoping it doesn't notice him. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Dark Flash's armor:' Malcolm wears a protective suit of armor as his evil alter-ego, Dark Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies and victims, allowing him to not leave any hair or skin samples at any of his attacks on CCPD. The armor is composed of specific materials, with Bruce Wayne noting that like The Flash's armor, it is constructed from the same silicone-based quartz component that NASA uses to protect spaceships from burning up during re-entry, in order to avoid the armor burning up from the immense air friction encountered when Barry runs, as well as being overall resistant to extreme temperatures. *'Earpieces:' On Malcolm's helmet, it has two winged shaped lightning-bolt earpieces to maintain a communication link with the Rogues, however, Dark Flash's communication device can be deactivated by turning his ear piece off. *'Dark Flash's Armor Ring:' Malcolm owns a silver ring with a lightning-bolt symbol on it that can open up a wall that contains a mannequin, which his Dark Flash's armor is draped over. Dark Flash is able to hold his entire armor in his ring and shoot it out of the top, allowing him to change into it at super speed and always have it ready for wear. *'Appearance-stealing cord:' Giving to him by his future descendant, the device has two cords that are connected to two organisms, corroding one while transferring that one's genetics (especially phenotypes) to the other, allowing the survivor to physically resemble the other in every way. It can also be used without killing the person he uses it on, only causing the victim great pain, and allowing him to revert to his normal appearance when he wishes to, so he is not trapped with any one appearance. Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *Dark Flash is voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. *While accessing the Negative Speed Force, Thawne's eyes glow purple. Trivia *Malcolm's blood type is AB-Negative. *When he runs at high velocity speeds, the electricity that radiates off of Dark Flash is purple while The Flash's electricity is yellow. Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 11" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Purple Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Characters Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Precognition Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Negation Category:Power Absorption Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Electro-Blast Category:Electromagnetism Category:Fatal Touch Category:Energy Absorption Category:Photokinesis Category:Density Control Category:Seismokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Chronokinesis Category:Reality Alteration Category:Bio-Fission Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Acrobatics Category:Deception Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Intimidation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Leadership Category:Mental Illness Category:Claws Category:Rogues members Category:Central City Police Department members Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals